finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts (Spiel)
Kingdom Hearts (jap. キングダム ハーツ, Kingudamu Hātsu) ist der erste Teil der „Kingdom Hearts“-Reihe. Am 26. Dezember 2002 wurde es in Japan als sogenannter Final Mix mit leicht verändertem Inhalt erneut veröffentlicht. Das Spiel und die gesamte folgende Serie lassen sich am ehesten als eine Symbiose aus Final Fantasy und Disney beschreiben. Spielmechanik Der Spieler steuert ausschließlich den Protagonisten Sora und führt ihn durch die Welten. Außerhalb von Kämpfen ist es möglich zu zaubern, zu springen und sich festzuhalten. An diesen Stellen enthält das Spiel kleine Jump'n'Run-Einlagen. Auch im Kampf ist nur er steuerbar. Die Steuerung von Donald, Goofy und helfenden Charakteren übernimmt das Spiel. Man kann demnach nicht beeinflussen, was für Aktionen die Mitstreiter genau durchführen sollen, sondern nur wie ihr allgemeines Kampfverhalten sein soll. Kämpfe selbst werden nicht rundenbasiert geführt, sondern laufen in Echtzeit ab und für die Kampfbefehle wird keine Vorbereitungszeit bzw. Unterbrechung benötigt. Es gibt auch keinen Bildschirmwechsel zu einem gesonderten Kampfbildschirm. Sobald Gegner erscheinen wird der grau angezeigte Befehl Angriff aktiviert und nutzbar. Der am dichtesten zum Spieler stehende Gegner wird automatisch anvisiert. Es ist möglich, durch Drücken der Datei:R1.gif-Taste das Ziel zu fixieren. Der Spieler visiert dann nur dieses Ziel an, bis es außer Reichweite oder besiegt ist. thumb|220px|Beispielkampf Neben den konventionellen Angriffen gehören auch Zauber zu Soras Repertoire. Mit der Zeit erlernt er immer mehr Zauber oder verstärkt bereits erlernte Zauber. Wie bei Final Fantasy haben die Entwickler Beschwörungen in Form von bekannten Disney-Figuren wie beispielsweise Dumbo, Simba, Dschinni oder Bambi eingebaut. Durch das Besiegen von besonders schweren Boss-Gegnern steigt der Spieler teilweise automatisch im Level auf und erlernt neue Fähigkeiten. Zu Beginn des Spiels legt der Spieler fest, ob Angriffskraft, Abwehrkraft oder Magie gesteigert werden soll und auf welches dieser Attribute er verzichtet. Das übrige Attribut wird dann sekundär gesteigert. Ansonsten gibt es das klassische Level-System, bei dem Sora durch normale Kämpfe Erfahrungspunkte, Belohnungen und Taler erhält. Während den Reisen zwischen den Welten steht ein Gumi-Jet zur Verfügung und der Spieler steuert ihn durch die Passagen im Weltraum. Dabei benutzt der Spieler die Kanonen des Jets, um Feinde zu beseitigen oder hinderliche Objekte zu zerstören. Hier ist es auch möglich Gummisteine für den Umbau des Schiffes zu sammeln. Handlung thumb|Die Hauptfiguren Der junge Sora lebt mit seinen besten Freunden Kairi und Riku auf der Insel des Schicksals. Jeden Tag verbringen die Drei zusammen und eines Tages entschließen sie sich ein Floß zu bauen, um andere Welten, die sie weit jenseits ihrer eigenen Welt vermuten zu erkunden. Es gibt so viele Welten und sie alle sind verbunden unter demselben Sternenhimmel, mit dem gleichen Schicksal. Besonders Riku ist fasziniert von dem Gedanken, dass es noch andere Welten gibt. Sie schaffen es das Floß zu bauen und Proviant zu sammeln, sodass am nächsten Tag die Reise beginnen soll. In der darauf folgenden Nacht wird ihre Heimat von schattenhaften Wesen heimgesucht wird. Riku und Kairi haben ebenfalls gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und sind mit ihren Booten zur Insel übergesetzt. Sora versucht seine Freunde zu finden, jedoch verlässt Riku mittels der Macht der Dunkelheit die Insel. Auch Kairi kann er finden, allerdings scheint sie nicht mehr dieselbe zu sein. Auch sie verschwindet und Sora wird nach dem Kampf mit dem Schattenborn ebenfalls von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Er findet sich in der fremden Stadt Traverse wieder, getrennt von seinen Freunden und mit einem schlüsselförmigen Schwert ausgestattet. Er beginnt sich in der Stadt umzusehen und stellt fest, dass auch hier diese schattenhaften Wesen auftauchen. Auf der Flucht vor ihnen trifft er auf Leon, der ihm das Schlüsselschwert abnehmen will. Von ihm erfährt Sora, dass diese Wesen Herzlose genannt werden. Leon besiegt Sora und nimmt ihn und das Schlüsselschwert mit in sein Versteck, wo Yuffie ihn bereits erwartet. Die beiden klären ihn darüber auf, was das Schlüsselschwert bewirkt und welche Aufgabe Sora zu erfüllen hat. In der Stadt trifft er auf Donald Duck, Goofy und Pluto, die von ihrem verschwundenen König Micky Maus beauftragt sind, Sora als den Träger des Schlüsselschwerts zu beschützen. Sie wurden von Aerith informiert, wie es nun weiter gehen soll. Gemeinsam macht sich das Trio auf die Suche nach Soras Freunden und König Micky. Dabei reisen sie von Welt zu Welt mit ihrem Gumi-Jet, der aus Gumisteinen besteht, einem Material, das die Reise durch die Welten ermöglicht. thumb|left|Das Trio In den verschiedenen Welten vernichtet Sora Herzlose und schließt die Herzen der Welten, damit weniger Herzlose in den Welten auftauchen. Er trifft auch die Prinzessinnen der Herzen, die das Licht jeder Welt in sich tragen. Werden diese Lichter vereint, so erscheint Kingdom Hearts, das Herz aller Welten. Dabei trifft er in Traverse Riku und im Nimmerland ihn und Kairi wieder. Kairi befindet sich in einem komatösen Zustand, da sie ihr Herz verlor und Riku gibt sich immer mehr der Dunkelheit her. Er vertraut Sora nicht mehr und versucht Kairis Herz mit Hilfe der Dunkelheit zu finden. Er trifft Riku noch ein weiteres Mal wieder, nämlich im Bauch des Wales Monstro. Nachdem Sora alle Welten bereist hat, tritt er in der Hollow Bastion der Hexe Malefiz gegenüber. Zunächst scheint sie der Drahtzieher des ganzen Bösen zu sein, allerdings wurde auch sie nur benutzt. Der wahre Antagonist des Spiels hat Rikus Körper übernommen. Er nennt sich selbst Ansem und ist ein mächtiger Herzloser. Ansem verrät Sora nach einem Kampf, dass sich Kairis Herz in Soras Körper befindet. Um es wieder frei zu geben, muss er mit dem Schlüsselschwert von Riku, dem Seelenfänger, ihr Herz aus seinem Körper befreien. Daraufhin erwacht Kairi und Sora verschwindet. Donald und Goofy fliehen mit Kairi bis in die Eingangshalle zurück. Sie werden von Herzlosen umzingelt. Aus diesen vielen Schattenlurchen, erkennt sie Sora wieder, der durch den Verlust des Herzens, zu diesem wurde. Sie benutzt ihr eigenes Licht, als Prinzessin der Herzen, um ihn wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Die Helden rüsten sich in Traverse und machen sich auf zum Ende der Welt. In Traverse gibt Kairi Sora ihren Glücksbringer unter der Bedingung dass sie ihn irgendwann wieder bekommt. Ansem will die Tür zu Kingdom Hearts öffnen in dem Glauben, dort die Macht der Dunkelheit zu erlangen und sie zu beherrschen. Der Endkampf findet in der Dunkelheit selbst statt. Schließlich wird er von dem Trio besiegt. Er versucht sich die Macht der Dunkelheit zunutze zu machen, doch er irrt sich, denn es stellt sich heraus, dass Kingdom Hearts das Licht ist. Um die Tür wieder zu schließen, damit die Dunkelheit und die Herzlosen nicht herausströmen, drücken die drei Freunde gegen sie, während Riku und Micky, der ebenfalls ein Schlüsselschwert besitzt, von innen ziehen. Riku, der seinen Fehler erkennt, bleibt mit König Micky in der Dunkelheit zurück. Sora und Kairi können sich noch kurz verabschieden, aber sogleich werden auch die Welten wieder voneinander getrennt. Kairi findet sich auf der Insel des Schicksals wieder und Sora nimmt ihr ein Versprechen auf ein Wiedersehen ab. Das Ende des Spiels zeigt wie Sora, Donald und Goofy in einer neuen Welt sich erneut auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden machen. An dieser Stelle schließt chronologisch die Story von Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories an. Charaktere right|200px Hauptcharaktere * Sora: Der 14-jährige Protagonist des Spiels. Nachdem seine Welt von den Herzlosen vernichtet wurde, reist er zusammen mit Donald Duck und Goofy durch verschiedene Welten, auf der Suche nach seinen Freunden Kairi und Riku. * Donald Duck: Ein Hofmagier, der zusammen mit seinen Freunden Goofy und Sora nach König Micky sucht und dabei von Welt zu Welt reist. * Goofy: Er reist zusammen mit mit seinen Freunden Donald und Sora von Welt zu Welt, auf der Suche nach König Micky. * Riku: Ein 15-jähriger Junge, der zusammen mit seinen Freunden Sora und Kairi von der Insel des Schicksals stammt. * Kairi: Sie lebte zusammen mit ihren Freunden Sora und Riku auf der Insel des Schicksals. Weltencharaktere Die Hauptcharaktere der verschiedenen Welten können Sora im Kampf unterstützen. * Aladdin: Ein Straßenjunge aus Agrabah. * Arielle: Eine Meerjungfrau aus Atlantica. * Das Biest: Er wurde von einer alten Hexe in ein Biest verwandelt. Seine Welt wurde zerstört und findet sich selbst in Hollow bastion wieder, weil dort das Licht seiner Geliebten Belle, einer Prinzessin der Herzen, spürt. * Jack Skellington: Eine freundliche Horrorgestalt aus Halloween Town. * Peter Pan: Ein fliegender Junge aus dem Nimmerland. * Tarzan: Ein von Affen erzogener Mann aus dem Tiefen Dschungel. Welten * Die Inseln des Schicksals - eine für Kingdom Hearts entworfene neue Welt * Die Stadt Traverse - eine für Kingdom Hearts entworfene neue Welt * Das Wunderland aus "Alice im Wunderland" * Die Arena des Olymps aus "Hercules" * Der Tiefe Dschungel aus "Tarzan" * Agrabah aus "Aladdin" * Monstro aus "Pinocchio" * Atlantica aus "Arielle, die Meerjungfrau" * Halloween Town aus "Nightmare Before Christmas" * Hundertmorgenwald aus "Die vielen Abenteuer von Winnie Puuh" * Nimmerland aus "Peter Pan" * Hollow Bastion - eine für Kingdom Hearts entworfene neue Welt * Das Ende der Welt - eine für Kingdom Hearts entworfene neue Welt Musik Der Titelsong von Kingdom Hearts stammt von Utada Hikaru und heißt Simple and Clean. Es gibt eine englische und eine japanische Version von dem Lied. Im deutschen Spiel wird die englische Version verwendet. Versionsunterschiede Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix :Hauptartikel: Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix. thumb|left|150px|Cover der limitierten Edition Exklusiv in Japan erschien am 26. Dezember 2002 eine inhaltlich erweiterte und leicht variierte Version des Spiels mit dem Namenszusatz Final Mix. Dabei handelt es sich im Kern um das Originalspiel, das aber mit zahlreichen Ergänzungen aufgepeppt wurde und dem teilweise zusätzliches Bonusmaterial mitgeliefert wird. Inhaltliche Änderungen gibt es nicht, sondern lediglich Extras in Form von einem zusätzlich eingefügten Boss: der Unbekannte, neuen Fähigkeiten, neuen Herzlosen oder anders eingefärbten Versionen von bereits bekannten Herzlosen, jeweils zwei neue Waffen für Sora, Donald und Goofy, einer Reihe neuer Ausrüstungsgegenstände, einige zusätzliche Zwischensequenzen, weitere Missionen mit dem Gummi-Jet und schließlich drei neue Ansem-Berichte. Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX right|200px :Hauptartikel: Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. In dieser HD-Kollektion ist Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix gemeinsam mit Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories und einem Kino-Modus für Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days für die PlayStation 3 veröffentlicht worden. Dadurch bekam auch Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix einen erstmaligen Release in Europa. Die Kollektion enthält für die Spiele neben einer überarbeiteten Grafik und Charaktermodellen auch eine neue Synchronisation für die Zwischensequenzen aus Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Zudem wird nun das bereits bekannte Trophäen-System unterstützt, was den Spielern neue Herausforderungen bietet. Literatur Zu Kingdom Hearts gibt es einen Manga von Shiro Amano mit vier Bänden. In diesen wird die gleiche Geschichte wie im Spiel erzählt. Aufgrund der begrenzten Seitenzahl wird alles jedoch etwas knapper, als im Spiel gehalten. Im Original wird es von Disney selbst herausgegeben. Herausgeber in Deutschland ist der Verlag Egmont Manga & Anime. *Kingdom Hearts Bd. 1 - ISBN 978-3-7704-6045-8 *Kingdom Hearts Bd. 2 - ISBN 978-3-7704-6046-5 *Kingdom Hearts Bd. 3 - ISBN 978-3-7704-6058-8 *Kingdom Hearts Bd. 4 - ISBN 978-3-7704-6384-8 Trivia * Kingdom Hearts wurde 2006 von den Lesern des japanischen Videospielmagazins Famitsu zum 19.-besten Spiel aller Zeiten gewählt. * Die Story von Kingdom Hearts wurde auch als Manga veröffentlicht. * Kingdom Hearts war das letzte Spiel von der Firma Squaresoft, bevor es sich mit der Firma Enix zusammengetan hat. * Auf deutschen Covers der Platinum Edition wurde bereits das Square Enix-Logo abgebildet - eine Vorschau auf die Fusion der beiden Firmen. Weblinks kh:Kingdom Hearts (game) Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts